Late Night Fever
by DramaticalMurder
Summary: With Tae out of the house, Ren is left in charge to take care of Aoba's Fever.


- Uh, Hello there! This will be my first fan fiction that i've written so please if there is anything wrong or anything in that i can improve on please tell me! I could use the help so i can get better!~ ^-^

- I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to DmmD

" I'm counting on you to take care of Aoba while I'm gone, I won't return till tomorrow morning so if you have any problems be sure to call Koujaku." Tae hesitated and looked up.

" Although, I'm still not sure if it's alright to leave you with Aoba in his current condition." she said truthfully, she was very much worried of Ren not knowing what to do seeing as he is still adjusting to his new body.

" Please don't worry, I shall attend to Aoba's needs to the best of my abilities tae-san." Ren vowed looking in to tae's eyes with determination.

" Very well then, I trust you'll keep my grandson under great care. Well now, I'll be leaving then" she said turning around and opening the door, letting the night's cold air breeze in for a brief moment. Tae glanced back once more giving Ren a worried look before shaking her head, walking out and closing the door behind her. She knew well enough that Ren would do anything to make sure Aoba was alright, there was nothing to be worried about.

Turning back around, Ren treaded up the stairs walking quickly down the hallway and stopping in front of Aoba's bedroom door knocking ever so slightly on it. After a few moments of hearing no response he procceded to open the door a bit and call out to Aoba.

"Aoba, I'm coming in" he called out.

Upon entering the room Ren's face had paled at the sight of his blue haired lover laying on the floor beside the bed.

" Aoba!" Ren yelled rushing towards his side, bending down he carefully lifted Aoba off from the floor and gently placed him on the bed letting his back rest against the wall. Taking Aoba's face in his hands, he stroked the flushed cheek with his thumb.

Aoba who looked feverishly hot, shivered at the gentle touch of Ren caressing his cheek. Peeling his hazel eyes open he was greeted with the sight of Ren leaning towards him with a worried look on his usually stoic face.

"...Ren...?" He mumbled looking up at Ren with half-lidded eyes.

"Aoba..." Ren sighed in relief, relieved that Aoba looked fine and nothing major happened. He looked into Aoba's drowsy eyes and placed the back of his hand on Aoba's forehead, frowning at the immense heat he was emmiting. He dropped his hand, intending to go look for some medicine but was stopped as he was pulled back down by Aoba.

Taking Ren's hand into his own, Aoba placed it on his cheek leaning into it enjoying the warmth it was giving. Sighing in content Aoba closed his eyes once more Ren's hand still firmly placed on his cheek.

" Aoba... Are you okay, is there anything you need? " Ren asked quietly, gazing at his lover's sluggish form.

" Sorry...I probably scared medicine... I was going to get it but I ended up collapsing...It's downstairs in the kitchen." Aoba whispered in a hoarse voice breathing heavily, letting go of Ren's hand.

" Wait here" Ren murmured, getting of the bed and hurriedly made his way downstairs toward the kitchen.

Ren began to recall the memory of when he saw Aoba walk in through the door that night after work, drenched by the heavy rain trying his hardest not to collapse right there in that moment. Poor Ren had been frightened to death as he watched his lover fall to the ground shivering and panting. He remembered himself call out to Aoba picking him off the floor and calling out to tae in a desperate voice as he climbed up the stairs leading them towards the bathroom to get the shivering Aoba out of his wet clothes.

After resolving the incident and making sure it was only a high fever that Aoba had, Tae then procceded to tell Ren that there was somewhere she needed to be and that he would be alone to take care of Aoba till the next morning.

After grabbing the medicine and a glass of water, Ren headed up to Aoba's room pushing the door open and walking in handing over the things to Aoba. Sitting close to Aoba, Ren watched has he swallowed down the pills and water.

"... Thank you." Aoba muttered setting the glass cup on the table beside the bed, feeling sleepy. He then laid down on the bed closing his eyes shut.

Ren watched as he laid on the bed, not wanting to interrupt aoba's sleep he stood up only to be caught by his arm and pulled down on the bed forcing Ren to lay next to him.

"...!"

Ren watched as Aoba cuddled up beside him burying his face in Ren's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist, tangling their legs together.

"Aoba..?" He called out quietly.

No response.

Ren stood frozen for another moment before slowly wrapping his arms around Aoba and burying his face in Aoba's hair breathing in deeply aoba's sweet scent.

" Thank you, Ren. For taking care of me. " Aoba said against Ren's chest tightening his hold on him, feeling his tiredness take over.

" The pleasure is mine" Ren whispered against Aoba's ear, looking down at his lovers sleepy face.

" I love you, Aoba. " Ren murmured sleep over taking his mind.

" Together, always." Aoba said, letting sleep finally consume them both.

They stayed holding eachother throughout the night, both caught up in a deep sleep, replaying the last words spoken between eachother in their minds awaiting for morning to come.


End file.
